kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Ambivalence
|artist = SCREEN mode |release date = April 8, 2015 |previous = GLITTER DAYS |next = Lantana }} is the 5th single of the Japanese rock band SCREEN mode. The song is featured on the second ending of Kuroko no Basuke's anime adaption's third season. Track list #''Ambivalence'' #''marionette'' #''Happiness!'' Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Kikoemasu ka? Kikoemasu ka? Sono kokoro no fukaku fukaku Sore wa kitto ano hi no koe Nakijakuru kimi no koe Kono sekai de hitorikiri de Kokyuu o shiteiru mitai de Mune ni tsumoru Tsumetai kanashimi ni mo Kasa o sasezu ni imashita Boku ni miete iru koto Kimi ni miete iru mono Okizari ni shita kiseki no naka Surechigatteku onaji sora de Hashire soshite sakebe Yume e chikadzuku Kono itami ga mata ashita o egaku yo Tagai mayoi nagasu namida ga Mada hana o sakasu koto shinjiteru Kinou yori wa susumeta kana Kaze ni tou yo tooku tooku Kokoro no naka Yureteiru hikari to kage Tsurete wa kimi o omotta Nozomi wa sukunakute mo Kotae ga hakanakute mo Yume no wadachi ni saku kagayaki Karasanu you ni dakishimeteta Hibike todoke kimi e Hanate negai o kitto Yakusoku e to tsunagaru sora made Hanare banare kakaeta kizu ga Ima tsuyosa ni naru kara Yume o chikai atta hibi Machigai darake no toki Kibou ga kousa shiteku sono mirai Mou ichido deaitai nda Kimi no egao ni Hashire soshite sakebe Yume e chikazuku Kono itami ga mata ashita o Egaku yo Todoke kimi e Hanate negai o kitto Yakusoku e to tsunagaru sora made Nanbyakkai nanzenkai sou tachiagare Mada hana o sakasu darou |-| English= “Can you hear it… can you hear it?” Deep within your heart… It’s surely the voice from that day, your sobbing voice. It’s like I’m the only one drawing breath in this whole world, Not bothering to hold up an umbrella to the cold sadness building in my chest. The things that look apparent to me, The things you’re able to see. Within a forsaken miracle, They cross paths beneath the same sky. Run, then scream, Getting closer to a dream. This pain will once again paint an image of tomorrow. Believe that the tears we shed, lost together, Can bloom this flower again! “Have I progressed further than yesterday?” I ask the wind, so far away. As I carried swaying light and darkness within my heart, I thought of you. Even if my wishes are few, Even if the answer is empty. I was clinging to the radiance that blooms in the furrow of dreams. To keep it from wilting away. Sound it out, send it to you. Let loose the wish; until it reaches a sky that leads to a promise. These scars we held onto while so far apart, Will now become strength. Our days of taking oath to dreams, Time filled with mistakes. Hope start to intersect: that sort of future! I want to encounter your smile once more! Run, then scream, Getting closer to a dream. This pain will once again paint an image of tomorrow. Send it to you. Let loose the wish; until it reaches a sky that leads to a promise. No matter how many hundreds, how many thousands of times, yes - stand up tall! We believe that we can manage to bloom this flower again. Trivia *''Ambivalence'' along with ZERO are the featured opening and ending songs of the Teikō arc. *''Ambivalence'' is sung by Ogiwara's voice actor Yū Hayashi, while the opening song which accompanies the ending is sung by Kenshō Ono who is Kuroko's voice actor. The two songs symbolise Kuroko and Ogiwara's friendship in the Teikō arc. *"Ambivalence" is defined as "the state of having mixed feelings or contradictory ideas about something or someone". References Navigation Category:ED